runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia
This article, RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia, is a Role-Play Article. RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia has ended. Please don't make any new posts. Rules *Posts must abide by wiki rules. *All posts must be at least one paragraph. *Please use easy-to-read grammar and spelling in your posts. If there is a mistake someone else may fix it for you. *There cannot be more than 4 clans defending Asgarnia at once. Update: Since the battle is well in, the amount of clans has been increased by one. *An opposing force also cannot have more than 4 clans. Update:: Since the battle is well in, the amount of clans has been increased by one. *Chiafriend12 is the primary commander of the Asgarnian Marine Corps. *After 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC), role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission. *Do not post twice in a row. If you want to add more, but you are the most recent poster, just add onto your own post. Defenders of Asgarnia # of the Asgarnian Marine Corps #Emos Talk to me #Earthere #-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 18:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) User:Nas choka4 Hi Chia!!! Attackers of Asgarnia # # Force composition Asgarnia Asgarnian Marine Corps *200 F2P and P2P level 30+ clan members *F Battalion **F Company **R Company *S Battalion *T Company The Tjmp'hlckhms Order *120 non-worldly level 65+ clan members Rebel Paladins *100 F2P and P2P clan members Enemy Legion of Skaroth *1,000 P2P level 70+ clan members The Smhkclh'pmjt Order *430 non-worldly level 65+ clan members *5 level 18+ witches Characters Chiafriend12 *Character: Mcwhite81 **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: King (General of the Army/"5 Star General") *Character: Demansio **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: Knight (Second Lieutenant) *Character: Tumarrin **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Lower Asgarnia **Status: Active **Rank: Junior Marine (Private First Class) *Character: Wonsburry **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Lower Asgarnia **Status: Active **Rank: White Knight (First Lieutenant) *Character: Yansio **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Mining Guild **Status: Active **Rank: Line Sergeant (Sergeant Major) More characters to be decided as the story progresses. Jigo22 *Character: Paladar. **Affiliation: Rebel Paladins. **Location: The Wilderness. **Status: Active. **Rank: Leader. *Character: Dianna **Affiliation: Duel Arena Hospital **Location: Al-Kharid **Status: Active **Rank: Head Medic *Character: Laurie **Affiliation: Lumbridge Castle Archers **Location: Lumbridge **Status: Active **Rank: Leader of the Archers More Characters Coming. The evil dude *Character: Nazaratol **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Eternal Void **Status: Deceased **Rank: Decoy Leader *Character: Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Eternal Void **Status: Deceased **Rank: Mercenary *Character: Private Tarikto **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Eternal Void **Status: Deceased **Rank: Private *Character: The Dalek Masters (Cult of Skaro) **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Hidden in time **Status: Active **Rank: Secret leaders *Character: Kalgar **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Eternal Void **Status: Deceased **Rank: Warrior *Character: The Judoon **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Deep Space **Status: Active **Rank: Interplanetary Police thugs More characters to be decided. Emosworld *Character: Elmo **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador and Taverley **Status: Active **Rank: Line Sergeant (Sergeant Major) Abyssal *Character: Xtehtank67 **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Duel Arena recovery room **Status: Wounded **Rank: Lieutenant (White Knight) Ugozima *Character: Former Grand Lugal his Grace Ultimate Ruler Alpha and Omega King of All Kings Mll'kh Vrkn (Malk Var-kan) **Affiliation: The Smhkclh'pmjt Order **Location: Heaven, idiot **Status: Dead =0 **Rank: Former Grand Lugal his Grace Ultimate Ruler Alpha and Omega King of All Kings (the Smhkclh'pmjt Order) *Character: Über Omnipotent Ruler of All Conquestor of 8 Worlds Arsonist of Burthorpe Tn'tw Jtrt (Ten-twah Jet-art) **Affiliation: The Smhkclh'pmjt Order **Location: Reaching Nirvana **Status: More than comatose... **Rank: Über Omnipotent Ruler of All Conquestor of 8 Worlds Arsonist of Burthorpe (The Smhkclh'pmjt Order) *Character: Mega War Realm Destroyer Grand Advanced Technician Lugal of Technology Ktw'rn Fdpth (Katoo-urn Fed-path) **Affiliation: The Tjmp'hlckhms Order; formerly supported The Smhkclh'pmjt Order **Location: Hades' domain **Status: Pwn'ed by McWhite **Rank: Mega War Realm Destroyer Grand Advanced Technician Lugal of Technology (The Smhkclh'pmjt/Tjmp'hlckhms Order) = Role-play = 1 McWhite sat down in his chair in the White Knights' Castle while watching a platoon of his clan do drills in the courtyard in the center of the castle. He watched for a long while. So long that the platoon went for a jog around Falador, and came back. They did some more drills, then took a break. The commander of the platoon walked into the castle. He eventually made his way to McWhite. "That's the last platoon of F Battalion that had drills scheduled for today." the Line Captain informed. "Is there any other tasks needed to be done, sir?" McWhite stood up, out of his chair and turned around. "Yeah, go find Knight Damansio. I need to tell him something." The Line Captain stood at attention and saluted. The clank of his white armor made McWhite cringe. The officer left, and McWhite got back to sitting down, watching the platoon members talk to each other. 06:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 2 As a group of assassins passed in front of the gate of the encampment they turned, and when they saw the insignia, they started running. The assassins knew that insignia, the same insignia that Paladar wore as a pendant, and the assassins knew that that insignia meant death for them, as they had been killing and robbing all day, and the Rebel Paladins didn't like killers that much. Bad luck for them; they were spotted by the vigilant eye of Paladar, and as fast as a lightning bolt, he got in front of them. Nothing the dragon daggers of the assassins could do against the strength and rapidness of his spear, imbued with the power of the the thunder. They were ridiculed in front of the whole Paladin army, the spear cut their clothes, and they were in their underwear, watching their rune armour be thrown on the black floor. "Haha... Death is too good for you!" yelled Paladar as he took their possessions,"Who robs the robbers is surely a good person." The embarrassed assassins ran, crying, as all of the army shouted "N00BS!" After all the laughs, Paladar turned serious and began talking: "What we did today was pretty good, but as it is time for our monthly trip to my Faladarian mansion, as we must assure everything is all right in there; pack now and we leave immediately." Jigo22Walkie Talkie 18:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 3 Sir Amik was sitting at his throne in Falador. He sighed. Rumours of the arising army to attack Asgarnia has worried him so much. He had recently acquired the services of the Asgarnian Marine Corps to defend his kingdom. There was a knock at the door. A fat knight entered. "Sir Amik, the enemy has moved. In fact, one has already infiltrated the castle. But before you raise the alarm, i have something to show you" The knight removed his helmet, and there was a zip. He opened the zip, and a blue light was flashing in the room. Sir Amik looked in sheer terror. The knight was now a think skin suit, with a big, bulging green monster left with Sir Amik. The monster lunged at Sir Amik, and held him high in the air. "Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your services, NOT! The Legion of Skaroth will attack the city and leave in victory, then the whole world will fall. And it is your own fault, Sir Amik. You didn't listen to the rumours until it was confirmed by your damn guards. If you had then, the world would be safe, but no, you just had to act like some snobby king and ignore the major threat. Sir Amik Varze, your time of life is up" The Slitheen squeezed, as Sir Amik breathed his last. Sir Amik fell lifeless. The alien got out a pen and started scribbling on the walls, a message it seems. The mysterious writing on the wall. The Slitheen disappeared to hide inside the castle. His killing spree has only just started. Arnie 19:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) 4 Was sitting in his chair for a bit longer until Knight Demansio came in. "You needed me, sir?" McWhite stood up, turned around, then sat on his knees backwards in the chair. "Yeah. Your platoon is ordered to head over to the Goblin Village to check on how things are doing. "Yes, sir." Demansio saluted, and headed into the courtyard. His platoon was the one that had been training earlier. "Platoon, fall out! A march to Goblin Village will happen in 10 minutes! Gather armor and weapons. Meet here back in less than eight." The platoon all got up and put on their armor. Some headed to be bank to pick up runes, arrows, or armor they had deposited earlier. McWhite was watching the platoon prepare for the march when a new recruit came in. "Sir! Sir!" "Yes Page?" McWhite was confused why the Page was exclaiming so much. "Sir Amik Varze is missing!" the Page was freaking out. "What do you mean?" "He's not where he normally is, and there's also some writing on the wall!" McWhite followed the Page to the other side of the castle to where the writing is. McWhite saw it, and read it aloud, "'For the best shields in Asgarnia, go to Cassie's shield store!' What? Is this the writing?" "Oh, no. Sorry sir. It's that writing." The Page pointed to the writing down the hall. He walked down to it and read it aloud, "'Asgarnia will crumble to the Skaroth'!" There was some mumbling on the floor above. The Page and McWhite headed up the stairs, hoping it was Amik. To their luck, it was! McWhite saw that Amik was going to die soon, so he let out a really loud call, "Lunar! Get a lunar mage up here right now! We need a lunar immediately!" A lunar magician came up, and used their "Heal group" spell to save Amik. "What's your name?" "Junior Marine Tumarrin, sir." the lunar mage responded. "Okay Tumarrin," McWhite ordered, "tele him to Taverley. There's a field hospital there." The lunar mage tele-othered Sir Amik Varze to the field hospital. The Clan Leader then told Tumarrin that it would be good to teleport there also, to make sure he gets medical attention. Tumarrin did as told, and teleported. 21:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) 5 The fat knight was extremely annoyed at the news of Sir Amik's amazing recovery. He got to his communications device and contacted Nazaratol. "I killed him, but someone healed him and sent him to the town of druids" "For Zamorak's sake! Don't worry, you stay in the castle. The masters won't be very pleased. I will send someone to exterminate Sir Amik, the white knights and ALL lunar mages. Over and out" But someone was eavesdropping. Private Kiril'sustaroth. The young knight ran, but the fat knight revealed his alter ego as a monster, and ran after the private. The Slitheen overpowered the private and sliced him up. The young private was hung on the wall, to be discovered. ---- Sir Amik was surrounded by lunar mages, casting spells on him continuously. Sir Amik remembered his attack, and shared it with the mages and the Corps in his tent. They were shocked, but hell was yet to come. A scream filled the air. Two more. The druids were dead on the floor. A strange creature was advancing on Sir Amik's tent. It screamed "EXTERMINATE!" and a flash of blue light fired. The lunar mages were killed. So were the white knights and the Corps in the tent. Another Sergeant shot an arrow at the creature, but couldn't pierce its armour. The sergeant and his platoon fell to the floor. Massacres all round. Sir Amik was going to undergo a second death. "What the hell are you? Evil tin can?" "I. AM. A. DALEK!" BANG. Arnie 20:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) 6 McWhite was trying to calm the page down when Tumarrin came back. "Sir! Sir!" McWhite was wondering why Tumarrin wasn't in Taverley. "Why aren't you in Taverley?" "We went under attack!" "By who?" "The Legion of Skaroth!" The junior marine was scared. Very scared. "What should we do, sir?" McWhite thought for a bit. "Tell R Company and S Battalion to move 70% of their men to reinforce the Falador-Taverley area. Also, tell the officers of the units to distribute salmon and potions to every soldier." "Yes, sir." Tumarrin teleported away. McWhite remembered that the platoon was heading into possible Skorath area. He also remembered that they were going to leave in less than a minute. He rushed down and through the castle to the courtyard. They were not there. They had already left. He then rushed over to the Northern exit of Falador. They were no more than 10 meters out side of the city. "Platoon! Halt!" The platoon stopped. "Fall back to this exit on the double!" The platoon double-timed it back to the city gate. Knight Demansio walked up to McWhite. "Why are we stopped, sir?" "The Skorath attacked Taverley. We need every man to defend Taverley and Falador rather than doing a patrol." He looked at the soldiers of the platoon. "Marines! Listen up!" The marines paid attention to him. "I want the archers and non-lunar mages of this platoon to get atop the city walls immediately. I then want the city gates closed, and only opened when a marine outside of the city says the password. After the doors are closed, I want a 5 feet deep, 3 feet wide and 20 feet long trench dug up for a platoon of S Battalion to use." The marines got to work with the three tasks ordered to them. Demansio was a bit miffled. "Sir, why are you ordering my platoon?" "Because I need you somewhere else. Come with me." McWhite and the officer started heading towards the Mining Guild. 21:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) 7 All entrances to Falador were sealed up, and the walls and gates were raised. Nothing could get in. Or could they? There was no gigantic forcefield over the city. Nazaratol had all the 1,000 members of his army leave Goblin Village and march towards Falador. The footsoldiers (Zamorakian warriors, mages, rangers, ogres, goblins and related things) were being shot down by the archers of the marine corps. But then the dragons descended, flying onto the city battlements and burned the defenders. Demons and dragons then fell from the sky inside the city. All the footsoldiers burst down the gates, and hell was loose. The citizens were being butchered. There wasn't enough marine corps to defend. They needed allies, yet fast. Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen had murdered every white knight, marine corp and player in the castle. His great hide was scarred, yet no fatal wounds. Yet no one discovered his weakness; vinegar. He smiled. He wondered to the balcony, pondering about his new dominion. The "masters" had promised him what was left of Falador, and enslave the survivors. The Legion of Skaroth was heading towards victory in Falador. There wasn't enough time to evacuate the adventurers and citizens of the city. The Slitheen started pin pointing in its head where to have an arms factory. ---- "The masters.....when will they join the victory?" asked a curious Zamorakian. "They are planning to take the rest of Asgarnia, just the four of them. Apparently, this world is too primitive to even scratch the polycarbide and dalekanium of the masters armour" Nazaratol replied. They laughed maniacally. McWhite and Demansio were listening. They charged, swords poised. Nazaratol teleported, as the Zamorakian warrior with two swords swung at Demansio, leaving his armour ripped to shreds. Arnie 14:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 8 McWhite pulled Demansio backwards. The sound of scratching metal of the knight's shredded armour gave the leader a nasty headache. "Knight! When I say 'come with me' that does not mean 'try to take them on by yourself'! Now come, we must get to the Mining Guild!" Knight Demansio didn't want to go as he was ordered. He wanted to avenge his platoon that has fallen. As he ran with his commanding officer he looked back to count the dead. He counted ten dead marines on the ground, none in the trench, as it wasn't finished, and then added the ten on the ground with the seven he saw die on the city wall. He got 17. There was 20 marines in his platoon including him. That meant two other platoon members were alive. A squad from east Falador met up with McWhite as they passed the Eastern bank and headed to the Mining Guild. The line sergeant from the squad asked, "What do we do, sir?! If we attack casualties will be immense!" "Follow me or your squad will be killed, Sergeant. That's what to do." McWhite told. The seven-man group headed into to the ladders that go down into the Mining Guild. The usual group of dwarfs that would say marines without 60 or more of a mining level cannot enter were not there. "Head down everyone." Every started heading down the ladders. In the Mining Guild, there was a platoon of some 25 marines that were oblivious to what was going on above ground. McWhite turned around to the squad they met up with and said, "You guys watch the ladders. Make sure nothing gets in." Demansio walked over to a senior sergeant that was talking to what was most likely a marine from his squad. "Sergeant," he started, "Where may I ask is the commanding officer for this platoon?" The sergeant pulled up the visor of his steel full helmet. "After White Knight Wonsburry left, It's been Line Sergeant Yanso." He pointed to another sergeant across the pit of coal rocks. Demansio started to walk over to Line Sergeant Yanso. "Wait. I have a question." "Yes, Sergeant?" "Is it true? Are the rumors true about the battle above?" Demansio paused. "Yes." He started walking over to Yansio. He was sitting against the wall with his two-handed sword and medium helmet on the ground. When he noticed an officer was walking towards him, he made a scurry to put on his helmet and stand at attention. "Don't worry," he assured, "you don't have to stand at attention." "Thank goodness." Yansio said out of relief. "What do you need, sir?" "I need to know where your officer is." Knight Demansio looked around. "Well, sir," The sergeant didn't really know how to say it. "White Knight Wonsburry left to go buy some steel pickaxes as ordered by our White Knight Captain some 45 minutes ago. He hasn't come back. A page went out to try to find him, but he came back after searching the Dwarven mines for 20 minutes." The knight sighed. "Well put on your armour and get the platoon ready for battle." Yansio was astounded. "What? My platoon? Battle?" "Yes. The Legion of Skorath attacked us some 10 minutes ago, and some one-third of F-Company is dead. And since your officer is either AWOL or MIA, you're the leader of this platoon. I need everyone with their armour on, and ready for battle." ---- Tumarrin ran to the lord of all of S Battalion. "Sir! Sir!" The lord turned around. "What is it?" "King McWhite ordered that 70% of S Battalion and R Company are to move up to reinforce the Falador-Taverley area. The Skorath may have or already attacked!" Tumarrin relayed. "Copy that." The lord turned around to the captains of the battalion. "You, you, you, you." He pointed at two knight captains and two line captains. "Get your units to reinforce Falador. And you," He pointed at an executive line captain. "Get your unit up to Taverley on the double!" The lord turned to Tumarrin. "Now go, go and tell R Company this too." 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 9 Meanwhile, someone in the city shouted that something was going wrong. Every citizen went to the gate, and they looked all of the many things coming over to Falador, at one sight, Paladar ordered to his army to secure everyone in their houses and come back to make a formation and fight; he went to the castle to see if anyone could help, and as he climbed the stairs to find somebody, he crashed with the lord, "Huh? Paladar? What do you want?" the lord questioned. "We are being attacked, I'm afraid..." Paladar replied. "I'm aware of that and we will send four units to defend the city" said the lord, "Okay, I will go back and fight among them with my army," said Paladar while standing up and cleaning his attack skillcape. ---- The army's formation was set and ready for the battle, then the White Knights came, the Skaroth came closer even more, the fight was about to start, and the White Knights were still joking about Paladar's army because they only wore a cloth pendant that covered their chest and no armour, they just didn't pay attention and kept waiting until the scourge arrived. Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 10 Tumarrin ran over to the Executive Line Captain of R Company. "Executive Line Captain!" The Executive Line Captain put his sword on his holster and looked towards Tumarrin. "What?" "King McWhite is ordering you to move 70% of your forces up reinforce Falador and Taverley." Tumarrin said, out of breath from his running. The Executive Line Captain turned a bit to his left, towards his platoon leaders. "Platoon leaders!" They stood at attention. "1st and 2nd platoons are to move up to Falador, and 3rd to Taverley, on the double!" The Knights and White Knights started walking to their platoons to bark orders to move out. ---- Two minutes, that felt like 30, passed in the Mining Guild. Everyone was in their armour, ready for battle. It was quiet until, "McWhite! Someone's coming down the ladder!" called out the Line Sergeant from the squad that met up with King McWhite above ground. McWhite could only walk some four feet before the man in white was at the bottom of the ladder. "Apprehend him!" he ordered to the squad at the ladder. They apprehended him without struggle. "Lay off!" he called, "Lay off, will ya'?" Yansio saw the event from across the pit. "That's White Knight Wonsburry!" he called out to get them to not think he's a Skorath or anything. The Line Sergeant from across the room ran over to the White Knight. "Where the Heck were ya' Wonsburry?!" 01:36, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 11 It was an easy victory for the Skaroth. The demons, dragons, undead, goblins and Zamorakians were combating the rebel paladins and marine corps, overpowering them. Cyranus Slitheen saw someone climb into the Mining guild. The alien followed, and took a unit of demons with him. The demons blocked all exits, and were trying to find any people hiding in the tunnels. Cyranus Slitheen had just eaten a dwarf. He spoke to another dwarf. "We do not believe in surrender. We will fight to the very death, stupid small human. There's no honour in surrender. We Raxacoricofallapatorians enjoy the battle and the hunt. Humans are disgraceful things. My masters have give me permission to use this" The Slitheen held up a strange device. Th dwarf shouted "We surrender, we cannot get any more casualties. We will let ourselves be enslaved, so spare our lives. Anyhow, what the hell is that!" "Pitiful human. I might spare your head and use it as a trophy! The rest of this damned world will suffer. The desert goes, the swamp land goes, and the city of...Rock, is it? Bah, never mind. This is a hacking system. It hacks into the software of the interplanetary police, the Judoon. Guess what, I'm gonna order them to disintegrate the rest of RuneScape" Cyranus was about to press the button, when a dwarf shot an arrow at it, as it flew into the air. The dwarves charged, but the demons also charged. A dwarf found the device, but Cyranus lifted him up, stole the device and threw the dwarf across the mine. The Slitheen is about to unleash armageddon onto the world.... One dwarf runs out. Alive. He is about to warn the corps of the en-masse. Arnie 14:21, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 12 Just as White Knight Wonsburry was climbing down the ladder, a really strong lad, named Elmo, was smoking a cigarette and half-turning-mad next to some mithril rocks until a White Knight Omle which had equal rank as Elmo, came to tell him to stop smoking. "Why the heck are you smoking? The whole wide RuneScape 2 is in trouble!" Omle roared. "I know - and quite frankly - I don't give a darn." Elmo asked. "Some monster is trying to unleash evil onto this whole world! Why don't you care!" "We're all gonna die anyway, there are only a few of us remaining..." Elmo muttered. "KNIGHTS!," Omle roared "that includes you Elmo." "We need a plan!!" Omle continued. As soon as the word plan was heard, a majority of the White Knights swore. "Do you want to stay here and let RuneScape 2 fall apart, or go ahead and at least try to prevent RuneScape 2 from falling?" Elmo roared. "What the heck, Elmo, you back up? Good." Omle snapped. "We do not have enough resources to plan anything at all, as half your minds have seemed like they have gone to sleep. So what we'll have to do is to climb up and fight ourselves. May our god and may luck be on our side...." And so, they decided to infiltrate Falador through reverse, and went out of the door instead of the ladder, fighting all kinds of monsters such as King scorpions before finally getting to the north entrance of Falador.... Emos Talk to me 20:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 13 "I went to buy the ten steel pickaxes, when Line Captain told me to go and stand guard on the North-East corner of the city wall." Wonsburry tried to explain while panting. "I met up with a squad of archers. Then the Skorath attacked that part of the wall. A guy from Demansio's platoon came running across the city wall to help us. After the killed all the Skorath only me and the guy from Demansio's platoon was left." Demansio charged up to Wonsburry, not in an offensive or attacking manner, but in a manner of urgency. "Where is he? Where did the archer from my platoon go?!" White Knight Wonsburry was startled by the Knight's loudness. "I don't know." "You don't know?!" "I said I don't know! After everyone was dead I saw the squad meet up with you and McWhite. I tried to follow, but some marines were fighting some invaders in the Eastern square. I then realized that I forgot my battleaxe at the wall. If I went back I would've been noticed by the Skorath, and most likely killed. Once the Skorath killed the marines that were fighting them, they walked off somewhere. That's when I came running over, and entered the Mining Guild." Wonsburry finished his true and dangerous story that happened. Demansio turned around to McWhite. "Sir, I'll be right back." He then dashed to the ladder, and started climbing. McWhite was confused. Why would someone go out the Hellish battlefield that was occurring above on their own? "Where are you going, Knight?" "I said I'll be right back!" Demansio reached the top of the ladder and ran off somewhere. Wonsburry was both astounded to see that very dangerous action, and was also confused to why someone would do that. "What the Hell?" Moments that seemed like multiple minutes turned into seconds that seemed like hours while the marines in the Mining Guild were waiting for a corpse to fall down the ladder, or Demansio to return with his only surviving platoon member. 01:05, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 14 Nazaratol found his way back into Falador, sharing the blood shed. He was pleased. Victory is his. But his communications device bleeped. "Port Sarim has fallen to the masters. Port Sarim is destroyed, no hope of rebuilding it." Nazaratol laughed most evilly. He wandered into the Mining Guild. ---- Private Tarikto watched in horror, as Port Sarim had exploded. The true masters of the Skaroth were soaring up above. Tarikto had realized the terrible truth about these creatures. He had to send a message to McWhite, his leader. He wrote down; Dear McWhite, leader of the Asgarnian Maroine Corps, Port Sarim has fallen. It has no hope of being rebuilt. Nazaratol isn't the true master of the Skaroth. Flying monsters are! But there is a terrible secret about these things; they are called Daleks. They are nothing i have ever seen. They can fly without wings! Impossible! Their hide is metal, making them some sort of machine/ living creature hybrid. But they do not originate on RuneScape. They captured me and told me the truth. Aliens are real, and the Dalek masters are aliens! They can kill in one blast, thats what happened to Sir Amik Varze in Taverley. If you receive this message, don't reply, as i will be dead soon. Private Tarikto He strapped the message to a carrier pigeon and sent in the direction of Falador. He cried. The Daleks found him. He died trying to save the world. Arnie 08:17, 22 October 2007 (UTC) 15 Tumarrin, the now very veterenized lunar magician was marching into Falador with a platoon from R Company. He saw the explosion from the direction of Port Sarim. The once mighty and important city for trade and commerce had been destroyed without much effort. "Crap!" He yelled at the sight and sound of the explosion. People all among the ranks started talking and exclaiming. "What the Hell?" "Sarim has fallen!" "What happened to S Battalion?!" The White Knight in charge of the platoon that Tumarrin was marching along started to lay out an order. "Marines! We need to find any survivors, and try to kill the bloody Skaroth who's now burning down Port Sarim!" The Marines started to cheer. They charged with their officer into the blazing city. Tumarrin didn't charge in. He knew it was a vary bad mistake that the officer had made. He started to march with other platoon that now started to double-time it to the Southern entrance to Falador. Once they arrived they met moderate resistance from Skaroth guards. The platoon over powered them and killed them, though it was not necessarily a victory. The Skaroth took three deaths, while the platoon took five deaths and three wounded. At the time that the Skaroth were killed off, the 70% of S Battalion finally reached the entrance Falador. "What are you guys doing here?" the commanding oficer asked, "Go! Move into Falador!" The group of marines started cautiously walking. They saw a carrier pigeon heading towards the Mining Guild. They decided to follow it. 21:55, 22 October 2007 (UTC) 16 The Slitheen had enslaved the remaining dwarves. It used dead bodies as its throne and even a foot rest. The Slitheen's bulging fat was slouching over its legs. "My ship is buried on this planet. You must retrieve it before I launch the doomsday device so I can escape this hell hole." "Where is your ship?" Kalgar the demon asked. "It crash landed here, somewhere in that Barbarian Village. Damn! I hope they haven't bashed it to pieces, because if they have...." The Slitheen was drunk. 10 barrels of beer were empty. It got up and swaggered. "Yerrrrr red beast, gets me beer, on ze double." Kalgar came back with a glass of beer. The Slitheen gulped it down, and got out a strange device. "I once went to this human planet called Earth, nearly blew it up with the rest of the family. They are gone now. They were slaughtered by a Doctor. I picked up this device. They call it an MP3 player. It can store music and sounds in a tiny little box. It even has speakers, so everyone can hear it." "Quite intriguing, Cyranus" "Ere, lets put this in" The song In the End was playing. All of Asgarnia could hear it. "Now, as the marine corps battle, this song will break their spirits even more" They both laughed. Arnie 08:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) 17 Meanwhile, in western Asgarnia, the ground began to shake. So hard, in fact, that several buildings in Taverley crumbled to dust. Underneath White Wolf Mountain, the dwarven tunnel was collasped, therefore destroying the last connection with Kandarin. Suddenly, a very tall man arose from a rupture in the ground, leading with him scads of other, uniformed men towards Taverley. "Today!" the man screamed, "This miserable little realm falls to the J'kllmshp! We shall rule this 'Gaelanore' with an iron fist! And any miserable little opposer who gets in our way will be killed! This is our day! Lugal F'grhmjk! Recite the code of honor!" General F'grhmjk replied, "Yes, Grand Lugal Vrkn. With my hands I fight for the honor of my realm. With my feet I tread on our graceful land. With my mind I think of our realm's grace. Hand, foot, mind, the three tools of faith. With them I assist my realm!" "Everything seems to be in order then. Today, this piddly village. Tomorrow, 'Gaelanore'!" Vrkn hollered. The citizens of Taverley were left sweating in their sleep. ---- Back at the Mining Guild, as the Skaroth swarmed overhead, McWhite sat in his chair, pondering the devastating loss of Port Sarim, not to mention Tarikto. One of his knights appeared on the stairs and said, "Sir, you have a message from Taverley." McWhite quickly skimmed the letter, and this is what it read: Dear McWhite, Today massive earthquakes were reported near Taverley. Citizens worried. Several buildings crumbled. Citizens want temporary mobilisation of troops in Taverley. Godspeed, Private Telen. McWhite then wrote back: Dear Telen, Focusing troops on Skaroth. No time. Suspecting invasion. Essentially, McWhite. t3h Ugozima 23:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) 18 The Cult of Skaro were about to take control of this planet, and rebuild the Dalek Empire using the humans and other creatures. The Time War had devastated the Daleks, leaving the Cult the only four in existence. They had found a doomsday device, which they gave to a Slitheen joining the Skaroth. Yet Marine Corps and Paladins weren't the only problems. Dalek Jast burst into a hut, all that remains of Port Sarim, where the Cult had been plotting. "Otherworldy lifeforms detected! In the town the humans call Taverley! We must exterminate!" Dalek Sec rotated. He was the Black dalek, and the leader of the Cult. "Dalek Thay will investigate!" "Affirmative!" Dalek Thay hovered away, in the direction of Taverley. He passed Falador, where surviving archers and mages aimed. This merely annoyed Thay, and Thay went in for mass extermination. The bodies piled high on Falador, or its ruins. Thay went to Taverley, where it spied on a strange army. Arnie 08:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 19 As Vrkn led his army toward Taverley, a stange, metallic being flew overhead. "Quick, warriors! Alpha-negative!" Vrkn screamed. Suddenly, bursts of green flame shot from their hands toward the being, who suddenly fell from the sky and landed in a city in the north. "G'wwn! We are the victors!" Vrkn hollered. Sure, that being was down for the count, but he lay in the north plotting his next attack. But, on the not-so-good flipside, Vrkn had reached Taverley! "Warriors, Delta-neutral!" Vrkn barked. Gusts of blue air shot forward from their hands, and wiped out every single building in Taverley. The Smhkclh'pmjt Order had taken Taverley. But the druids were hiding beneath the ground. "Troops!" Vrkn barked, once again, "To that northern town! Our orren friend is about to get a surprise visit..." Ugozima 12:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 20 Dalek Thay was unharmed, but extremely furious (this is the angriest time a Dalek has been). "Those god damn beasts are even worst than humans! They will be exterminated!" Thay contacted the rest of the Cult. Dalek Sec listened to Thay's story, and reacted. "The processing must begin, and exterminate the !*@!ing @!*~#es! The humans can wait!" Sec contacted Cyranus. The Slitheen answered. "The doomsday device must be activated. But concentrate it on the Taverley-Burthorpe area!" "What about the rest of the sorry planet?" "They can wait. Some new friends just popped by." "You're expressing emotion there, chief. Is that the Dalek-way?" "Errrr... obey me!" The Slitheen and his demonic unit went to the surface. The war was raging on, and Mcwhite looked on. The Slitheen activated the device. "Here comes the drums. The drums. The end of the world. Sorry, lives wasted on making fires, fishing fish, cutting trees and crap like that. Tah-tah!" The Slitheen giggled maniacally. ---- The Judoon received a transmission. It read; Go to RuneScape, in the 3rd Dimensia, the Jagex Nebula. Arrest and apprehend all those who don't fit category Dalek, category Raxacoricofallapatorian and category Skaroth. Concentrate your troops on the Taverley-Burthorpe area. Here is a map of the planet. Gather your fleet. They are criminals. Execute everyone in that area who do not fit our categories. The Judoon gathered their fleets, and headed towards the Jagex Nebula. They landed in Taverley two minutes later. They primed their laser guns, their battle armour and put new batteries in their scanners. A war between two alien armies were about to clash, with the RuneScapians caught in the middle. Familiar? The Judoon landed, with their ships so tall they could be seen by all of Asgarnia. The Judoon marched, towards the other alien threat to RuneScape. Dalek Thay, from a distance, took advantage of this awkward moment for Vrkn, and started to sniper him. Just missed. Thay sniped a lot at Vrkn's army, withouyt being noticed. The Judoon leader took his helmet off. It was like a rhino. "Justice will be served. Category: Stupid, ugly retards!" All the Judoon started laughing, then they shot wildly. Vrkn and his army retaliated. Arnie 17:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 21 "ATTACKKKKK FOR THE SAKE OF G'WWN ATTTTTTACK!" screamed Vrkn over his army, instantly becoming hoarse. Then he screamed "ALPHA POSITIVE! ZETA NEGATIVE! BETA NEGATIVE! OMEGA NEUTRAL! DELTA POSITIVE! GAMMA NEUTRAL!" to separate parts of his army. The sky became shrouded with colored beams going every which way! There were numerous casualties on both sides, but in the end, the Judoon forced Vrkn's army back so far as to their original base at White Wolf Mountain. But, the Judoon where not notified of the doomsday device! Suddenly, the Slitheen activated it wiping out about 1/4 of the Judoon, but the remaining ones fleed back to their homeworld. ---- Back at Vrkn's base in White Wolf Mountain, Vrkn devised an invasion plan. With the wall separating the two sectors of Asgarnia destroyed, he could freely invade whenever he wanted. He sent a letter to his friend, Tn'tw Jtrt. It read: Hjfgd Tn'tw Jtrt, Ffjasdio hlfs poropwe sdkfjkds otpyopr. Pjdkfld gfjklgtoi hgfh klko fhsdkfl fkslhgfkg iritp jglkf: 55 N, 45 E, 67 W, 567 S. Jkhgl, Mll'kh Vrkn Which translates as, Dear Tn'tw Jtrt, Some casualties here on this "Gaelanore". Please mobilise troops and amass them at this location: 55 N, 45 E, 67 W, 567 S. Undearingly, Mll'kh Vrkn Ugozima 19:03, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 22 "Damn it! Has this malfunctioned?" The device had killed a few Judoon, but the Judoon that were fleeing came back. Judoon show no fear. The Slitheen saw the spaceships, but didn't care. A few deaths, big deal. More Judoon will come, with more warships. ---- The Judoon which were retreating had returned, and found their assailants. The Judoon leader roared, and drew a sword and held it to Vrkn's throat. The Judoon units primed their weapons, as a warning to the strange opposition. "Judoon will serve justice! I challenge you to a duel! Me and you. No one else. If your troops attack me, mine will copy. Agreed! Good, then we will begin" The leader took the first attack, lunging for Vrkn's brain. ---- Dalek Thay thought about just bombing the strange aliens, but decided to fullfil his mission; seek and destroy the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Thay hovered towards Falador, activating his sensors to track them all down. Then he met up with Cyranus Fel-Fotch. "Dalek Thay, sir! Look above you! The sky has shadowed, the Judoon warships are very close!" "Impressive, Raxacoricofallapatorian. But for now, kill any marine corp you see and get more humans to be processed! Obey!" The Slitheen nodded and walked off. Thay exterminated a junior private. Arnie 19:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 23 Vrkn stood in a Judoon warship, pondering how to fight the leader. If Jtrt's troops came now, it could mean disaster for his troops. Then the leader attacked! With no stamina to keep his reflexes going, Vrkn's head quickly fell from its neck, spreading teal blood across the metallic floor. At that moment, Jtrt and his troops landed at Vrkn's HQ, where they saw one of the tall warships. Jtrt ran inside, and in a fit of rage at seeing his best friend dead, he quickly killed the Judoon Leader. The rest of the Judoon attacked, but Jtrt took them all out singlehandedly, except for twelve. Defying the nature of the Judoon, they fleed, and swore never (hint hint, TED) to come back. ---- Jtrt and his troops marched up to Burthorpe, where they set the city alight, and then set up camp. "Sighh..." sighed Jtrt as he watched the townspeople brule`e. He missed Vrkn so much, and now hated those stupid Judoon! Arggh! But, in the midst of this reverie he was abducted by a metallic creature! "Time to dieeeeeeeeeeeeee...." whispered the droning voice. ---- While this was happening, about 120 of the remaning 550 of the Smhkclh'pmjt Order abandoned Jtrt and Burthorpe for the light side. They reversed a flag and trooped down to Falador to help defend. Odd storyline, eh? 20:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 24 The group of marines in the Mining Guild were still waiting for Demansio to some back. To their luck, he did after a long while. He and Marine Nyenson came down the ladder. "I told you I'd be right back!" Demansio hollered down. The Marine that came down with him had very damaged armor on. His normally full set of arrows was down to five. Some of the marines crowded by the Knight and his Marine. "Did anything happen while you were above ground?" "How are the other companies holding up?" "Where's S Battalion?" "Does Misthalin know about this battle?" Demansio was bombarded with questions. "While I was above ground some sort of music started playing. Taverley and Burthorpe went under heavy assault. They and their med-station probably took around 95% casualties, if not more. Sarim burned down. I don't know about their battalion that was supposed to send most of their forces to Falador to reinforce us." After hearing that, everyone expected imminent defeat. No less than a minute later, the platoon from R Company and the majority of S Battalion came in. Most of the men in the Mining Guild started to cheer to know that they weren't the only ones left. After most of the men had settled down, McWhite walked over to Tumarrin. "Did you tell S and R units the order?" "Yes, sir." Tumarrin responded. "This is all that's left of R Company and S Battalion though, besides random marines that might've fled from it." "From what?" McWhite urgently asked. "From the attack. Sarim burned to the ground." Tumarrin told. McWhite, though scared for his Marine Corps, started to think. Before the battle, he had 200 marines. The platoon that was waiting in the Mining Guild before the large other group of marines came in had 21 soldiers. The group from R Company and S Battalion had 65 marines. That means, at the most, the Asgarnian Marine Corps lost 114 soldiers, less than what was anticipated. McWhite let out a loud call to get everyone's attention. "All mages, go over to that side of the pit." he ordered pointed the side of the mining pit that didn't have the ladder. "Everyone else, go to that side." He pointed to the side that had the ladder. He walked over to the magicians. There was 20 in the group. He started to order, "Guys, I need you all to teleport me and two of you to Varrock for an emergency diplomatic situation." As ordered, he was teleported to Varrock. Momentarily later, two of the teleporters teleported with him. The highest ranking magician, a Knight Captain, told the group to stay in the Mining Guild, and that McWhite would be in Varrock for a bit. ---- In Varrock, McWhite and the two magicians were taken prisoner by the guards, because the guards thought they were hostile. 21:25, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 25 "Hello? Heeeello?" the leader of The Tjmp'hlckhms Order yelled at the Mining Guild. One of the knights from S Battalion came up the stairs, and then screamed. "Who goes the-EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" "No please!" the leader said, "We're here to help! I'm Ktw'rn Fdpth, the leader. We realised how much you guys needed help....So we helped." "NO!!!!! YOU ARE JUST ONE OF THOSE ALIENS AND CAME DOWN HERE TO KILL US!!!!!!" All of this screaming attracted some other knights from R Company and S Battalion, who all else started screaming, until all 65 knights were screaming. "SHUT UP!!!!!" screamed Fdpth, and they all did, "We are here to help! You guys have lost 3 cities and one heck of a lot of soldiers, so you should be happy with additional arms! Now, where are your leaders, I need to talk with them." "Varr--" peeped one soldier, but it was too late. Fdpth had already tele'ed to Varrock. 21:56, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 26 McWhite and the other two marines were sitting in the castle jail in Varrock as "prisoners of war", though the last Asgarnia-Misthalin war ended in year 165 (2003 A. D.), and since the relationship has been slowly improving. The fat jail guard opened the door to let someone in. Some townfolk came in, threw some rotten food at the marines, laughed, and left. The guard chuckled, and insulted, "This is what you bloody Asgarnians get for trying to invade us." A bit later, a high-ranking official of the Misthalin Army came into the brig for what was most likely going to be interrogation. The official unlocked the cell door, took one of the magicians out, locked the door, and left the room. 23:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 27 As soon as Fdpth set foot in the Varrockian Castle Jail, where the jail guard was dozing, he saw two figures in a cell. "Excuse me," he said, "are you the lugal...I mean...leader of the Asgarnian Marine Corps?" over the marine's (quiet) screaming. "Yes I am," the man said. "Well, I am Ktw'rn Fdpth, and I want to help you guys defend against those flying machines." "You mean the Daleks?" "Yes. But here's the thing. The lugal...leader of the Smhkclh'pmjt Order, Tn'tw Jtrt, thinks i'm still part of his army, so I can get inside information." "Well, that's all fun and great, but can you please get us out of here? And stop screaming, Telen." "Sure. This lock'll be easy. Watch this. G'wwn J'kllmshp Delta Negative!" A small rock came forward from his hands and started to bash on the lock. In no time, the man and his soldier were out. "My 119 other troops are stationed outside your Miner's Guild. We can go there right now," Fdpth said. "No," said the man, "you go. I must finish some business..." ---- Meanwhile, in the belly of the New Dalek Empire, AKA Pt. Sarim, Dalek Sec had arrived with his prisoner. Thay assisted Sec in tying down the new leader of The Smhkclh'pmjt Order, Tn'tw Jtrt. "Tell us your faults or prepare to be de-protonized," said the metallic voice of Dalek Jast. "Never, for I fight for my people, the J'kllmshp!" hollered Jtrt. "Fine then, prepa--" "Jast," said Dalek Sec, "The De-protonization machine is out of order. And so are the De-everyothersubatomicparticleremover machines, too." "Damn!" yelled Dalek Jast, "I really wanted to see this guy's elementary particles combust! Then, warm up the autoclave! This guy is going to be breaded and served as an appetizer for the werewolves." "Affirmative." "Do not try any magickry here, mortal. All mystic aura fields have been decomposed," said Jast. Jtrt tried to cast some of his spells, but none of them worked. He finally noticed a can of motor oil on the shelf above him. The J'kllmshp have exceptionary kilos per square centimeter with their breath, so Jtrt blew towards the can, which fell down two shelves and onto his hand. Jtrt squeezed out his one hand, then grabbed the oil and lubed his other hand, which came free. Then he lubed his feet, and slipped out of the building to freedom. "Mortal, the autoclave i--he's gone!" said Dalek Jast, "Why didn't the alarms go off?" "Out of order," shrugged Dalek Thay. 00:38, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Author's Note: here is the definition of an autoclave, for the ones who don't know: autoclave, (n) a strong, pressurized, heated vessel, as for laboratory experiments, sterilization, cooking or mineral processing. He locked the experiment in an autoclave. (v) To sterilize laboratory equipment in an autoclave. He autoclaved the test tube. 28 McWhite wandered his way up to King Roald's throne room to ask him for help in the battle against the Daleks and Skaroth. "King Roald!" King Roald spun around in his new spinning throne that he got a few days ago that he was so proud of. "What is i--" Roald at first didn't know it was an Asgarnian trying to talk to him. "What are you doing here King McWhite?" "Asgarnia is on the verge of falling against the Legion of Skaroth and Cult of Dalek. Taverley, Burthorpe and Port Sarim have all already fallen. I come here asking for help against the enemies that want all of Asgarnia destroyed. We have already lost over half our forces." McWhite started to explain. Roald was astounded with their loss. "Half your forces? How long have this battle been going on?" "Probably six hours." McWhite sadly said. "If they're that good, or powerful, I don't think I want throwing my forces at them." Roald started to reject. "Roald please," McWhite begged, "If they capture Asgarnia so easily, they will most likely try to take Kandarin and Misthalin along with it!" Roald started to consider it. "When will you need the forces?" "Now." "How many will you need?" "At the moment, three platoons would be enough to retake Falador." "Okay McWhite, I'll send three platoons of the Edgeville unit with you to Falador." Roald told. "Thank you very much." McWhite saluted the other king, then left. 01:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) 29 "I... I feel like i've been hit by a Greater Demon in the stomach, where am I?" A nurse looked at him and stood up from a bench, she said "Sir, your entire army has come here since you were thrown against the city walls, and they were getting really hurt; are you okay?" Paladar began looking for his things, he put on his cape, his glases, his pendant and took his spear, then he began saying in a low voice, "We must return, we will not be defeated so easily, we must fight the..." He was interrupted by a young woman that said, "Sorry, Paladar, your army cannot continue, you haven't any casualties, but that is because I saved your soldiers; I just cannot let you go!" Paladar knew her, so he passed from a voice of shame to a voice of glory, "Dianna, you are the person I was looking for, you MUST come with me to fight those things, as member of the King's Order is your obligation to defend this country, just like I must!" Dianna realized that it was true, so she employed someone to take care of everyone while she went to fight in the battle. "We must find others from the Order, I say that we look for Laurie, she never falls to an arrow!" she said. While they left, Dianna asked, "Is your stomach still hurting? You DID get hit by a Greater Demon..." "It isn't worse than being struck by lightning in the eye; I can tell you that by experience," Paladar replied. Jigo22Walkie Talkie 02:10, 28 October 2007 (UTC) 30 Jtrt had just escaped from the Dalek HQ, and now was hiding in a small town that the humans called "Raemengtonne". Until now. Hetty the witch had spotted Jtrt and tied him up, and deposited him in a pot. "I can tell," said Hetty, "that ye be commin' from an alien plane. And I don't trust no aliens easily, ye see. I burn 'em!" Hetty began to dump pieces of sulphur into the pot Jtrt was inside, until it was full. Hetty was about to drop in a match, when Jtrt said, "Wait! How would you like to get revenge on all of those witch hunters that've plauged your home for years? We're attacking Asgarnia, and by attacking Asgarnia with us, you'd probably be able to get a nod off on the witch hunters. Mail every witch you know and tell them to meet at the ruins of 'Baurthoerp', okay? Oh, and let me out of this pot." "Okay," Hetty responded, "i'll comply. But on one condition, ye see." "What?" "An unlimited amount of 'em speech correction lessons!" "You got it!" said Jtrt, climbing out of the pot. "Now what are we to do wit' all of this sulphur?" asked Hetty "Burn it, of course. G'wwn J'kllmshp Alpha Positive!" Blue flames shot from Jtrt's hands and into the pot. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**unisonal breath**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed. ---- Later that day, all of the Worldwide Wiccan Woman's Witch Watch or W5, and all of their members: Hetty of Rimmington, Aggie of Draynor, Betty (formerly of Pt. Sarim) of Draynor, the Draynor Manor Witch, and the Black Knight's Witch, met a Burthorpe and joined the Smhkclh'pmjt Order. Now the group had not just 430 really tall aliens, but now 5 of the most powerful mystics in the world! 12:42, 28 October 2007 (UTC) 31 The Cult of Skaro reunited, when Sec's prisoners escaped. "Alert, we have been detected! by the rest of this planet!" Thay screeched. "Our prisoners have escaped. Forget about the processing, ready our Dalek Flagship! Bring our machines to the ship. We will evacuate, and blow up the Jagex Nebula ourselves!" Caan, Jast and Thay obeyed. They loaded various random things, like a nuclear bomb, an empty Genesis Ark, lots of Dalek embryos and a few human slaves. Sec contacted Cyranus. "The Judoon have gone, Slitheen. We are leaving as well, and shall exterminate the planet from the outside! You must leave, or stay for a month. In one month exactly, gamma strikes will be launched with Dalek missiles and the planet will fry!" Sec went onto the ship. The ship took off, with the Daleks on it. Within a few seconds, they were out of the atmosphere and went into hyperspace. NOTE: No one will act out as Daleks anymore! They will return later, but no one must use my characters again! ---- The Slitheen got in his ship, with Kalgar and a few demons. The ship hovered over Falador, then bombed the castle to the ground. Falador had fallen for good. Any survivors had fled en-masse. The spaceship flew off, in the direction of Varrock. Once in Varrock, all the demons flew out and threw balls of fire. What a nice ambush, no one expected this in Varrock. The Slitheen got out of his ship, and used a cloaking device to make himself invisible. He hid in the bank vault. NOTE: no one must act out the Slitheen either. Just leave it be in the bank. Forgot to sign post. 32 McWhite was barely out of the castle when the balls of fire started coming down. King Roald came running out of the castle after McWhite. "McWhite, I cannot spare any forces! We are too late! The Skaroth are already taking Misthalin!" The Avvarockan Army was more well trained than the Asgarnian Marine Corps, and handled the Skaroth with relative ease. A squad of Avvarockans would have a good chance of beating a squad or Skarotch, compared to the Asgarnians needing a platoon marines to easily take out a squad of Skaroth. The other magician that was being interrogated came running out of the castle to McWhite. "Sir! We need to get to Falador!" King McWhite looked on to the battle that was going on. He looked back to the marine. "All right marine. Tele me." The marine teleported him to Falador, them teleported himself. 00:59, 29 October 2007 (UTC) 33 Meanwhile in Falador, where Fdpth was with his troops, Fdpth was chanting something while pouring a potion all over the ground in the Park. "Lkkh jwr ktnm hfsd ghtt fghd qwrtp gffn kjl hwppp! Lkkh jwr ktnm hfsd ghtt fghd qwrtp gffn kjl hwppp! Lkkh jwr ktnm hfsd ghtt fghd qwrtp gffn kjl hwppp! Lkkh jwr ktnm hfsd ghtt fghd qwrtp gffn kjl hwppp!" he chanted. About 30 minutes later, being done with his ritual, and his phials empty, a tiny, red sprout grew from the ground at Fdpth's feet. Then it grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was the size of a small home! Then, it bore apple-like fruit, which dropped to the ground, and grew more trees. Then those trees fruited and grew more, and then those trees fruited and grew more, excetera, excetera, excetera, until the red trees covered all of Falador, the remaining remnant of Asgarnia. As McWhite tele'ed in, and then his mage, he screamed, "What have you done to my capital?!?" "Lug...Leader of the Asgarnian Marine Corps, sir..." "My name is Mcwhite81!" "McWhite, sir. These trees are as hard as what you call 'raeunnite', and will protect 'Faeledorr', not to mention battle for it." "Trees that battle for us?" "Yes, they shoot highly corrosive sap that can burn through a soldier's skin, clothing and armour in a matter of minutes. Normally they only attack non-J'kllmshp, but i've altered them so they'll only attack the Skaroth army and the Smhkclh'pmjt. Plus, they're resistant to any amplified light beam!" "Sure...just make sure that they're safe though..." ---- In Burthorpe, the Smhkclh'pmjt and the W5 were plotting a plan to invade Falador. "The north and south walls will be taken care of..." "All high towers we be demolished..." "The Miner's Guild will be bombed..." "We'll cut off their food supply..." "And march in the victors!" 20:48, 29 October 2007 (UTC) 34 McWhite went over to the very little that remained of the castle. Only the outer walls up to the second floor, his throne room that overlooked the center of the castle and the room below remained. He looked over his city. Very little of it that was originally there remained. The area that was not roads and the ruins of the city had foreign trees. He had lost 114 out of 200 marines, most of original Falador, Port Sarim, Rimmington, and most of Taverley and Burthorpe all in six hours. He looked down at the now damaged courtyard. He imagined the platoon that was training earlier. He imagined the Line Captain drilling them. He wondered if they had made it. White Knight Wonsburry came in to what was left of the throne room. "Sir, we have finished taking all alive marines into account. Would you like to see it?" he asked. "Yes," McWhite responded, "yes please." He was handed the roster. He looked through it for the platoon. 5th Platoon, F Company, F Battalion, Asgarnian Marine Corps No members accounted for. Most likely all killed-in-action or missing. 22:06, 29 October 2007 (UTC) 35 A fat bandit, and his henchman sneaked into Varrock's bank vault. They had a special tool, which opened the door. They stuffed a load of gold into their pockets, but they were not alone. A big, green monster was in the corner, eyeing them carefully. It grinned, and dribbled. It leapt at the thieves, ripping the henchman apart. The Slitheen turned to the fat bandit. "You are my ticket back to Asgarnia" The bandit screamed. ---- The Slitheen spaceship was intact, but Kalgar survived the battle of Varrock. He got in the ship, and set controls for Burthorpe. He flew off, into the eternal twilight of the evening. Kalgar had sighted The Smhkclh'pmjt Order, assembling their troops. Kalgar did what his master wanted him to. The spaceship was invisible at the moment, and Kalgar pressed the big red button. A missile launched, heading towards the other opposing force. The spaceship was visible, as Kalgar wanted the aliens to see their last surprise. ---- The fat bandit got into Falador, while dragons were still patrolling the skies up above. The fat bandit made it to Mcwhite's office, where he met the marine corp king in person. McWhite was confused. "McWhite, do you believe in horror stories? Well, you're in one" The fat bandit revealed a zip, and blue light flashed everywhere. The Slitheen was back. "Lets get down to business. Skaroth numbers are dwindling, the Dalek masters have left, and now there is another alien prescence attacking you. I propose an alliance against these creatures!" Arnie 15:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) 36 The missile that Kalgar had launched suddenly dissapated in midair! Kalgar, red with frustation (actually demons are always red; more like maroon) flew off in the other direction towards Varrock to refill his arsenal ---- "McWhite, sir! I have decided to lead a reconnasaince mission into The Smhkclh'pmjt Order's territory. If my Elite Team and I are not back in two days, send a search party of your strongest soldiers, sir! I am off, sir!" said Fdpth. He walked out of the bulding and read a roster out loud, which said (surprisingly in English): A Passel, A Tussock, A Fascicle, A Phylum Grade-Elite Most elite in all of the forces. Consists of 8 members. 8 men went up to balcony. Then he summoned 9 unicorn-like creatures, with six legs and 5 eyes, for them to ride. As they rode out of town, nearing the rubble of Taverley, they heard someone screaming, "FDPTH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST HOUR?!" It was Jtrt. "In 'Vvaroec'; the other armies were battling, and we went to conquer!" "Well, good thing you are back. We have a plan to invade that soon to be archaeological dig, and you are central." (**Gulp**) 19:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) 37 "Great..." McWhite sarcastically said to himself. "Launching a search party is one of the last things I want to so." McWhite finished. It took him a few seconds to remember Siltheen was offering an alliance. "So Siltheen, how do I know I can trust you? You killed several of my marines after all. Making a huge mistake is the absolute last thing I want to do today. Six and a half hours after the initial start of the battle, and look at this!" He pointed to the normally bustling city streets, that were now scorched by battle, and had trees as hard as metal in them. "If I make a big mistake, Asgarnia could end up like the Wilderness. Every tree dead, every building destroyed, and the ground scorched black. That is definitely not what I want!" 22:09, 30 October 2007 (UTC) 38 The Slitheen hissed angrily. "I love my life. Wow, i kill a few humans, but who cares? Humans are short, stumpy and slow. They are pests and menaces. They are so stupid i can kill a human, and use his skin to look like him and no one would notice. Anyway, this offer you can't refuse. Would you rather suffer from a civil war by the Skaroth, or be decimated by the Shmit git order? Those ugly aliens are tougher than you think. The interplanetary police withdrew, reasons unknown. These invaders are stronger than you think. If we pull together, we will both make it out alive. I have a huge spaceship, and i could send a few missiles at them. You have your remaining troops, and could convince the rest of the planet to help your cause. If you refuse, doomsday for everyone. I could leave you right now, burning at the hands of the Shmidt git" The Slitheen stumbled to the window, signalling to the Skarothian dragons to attack the Smhkclh'pmjt. All the Skaroth troops assembled and marched to Burthorpe. "Do the same, human." Arnie 10:28, 31 October 2007 (UTC) 39 Now, his only allies would surely be gone. Then a large, sphere of light appeared in front of him. It was Fdpth's face. "Sir," he said, "we are being attacked by the 'Zsliethan'! Please send troops here, my elite team and I, to make it worse, have been captured! And Jtrt is launching his attack!" There was an explosion! The entire north wall had been brought down! Then the South, East and West! And then the scads of tall men came in and started to battle! McWhite knew what he had to do. McWhite lead his soldiers into the heart of the battle, slaying one by one every Smhkclh'pmjt in sight. Until there were no more! But that was a bad thing...Fdpth had been killed! And all of his troops! But Gielinor would be forever rid of those evil presences. "Alas," he said over the body of Fdpth, "I knew him. G'wwn, we are not the victors." 11:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) 40 The Slitheen saw the slaughter of the Smhkclh'pmjt and smiled. RuneScape is no longer in danger. The battle of Asgarnia was over. The Legion of Skaroth was either all dead, or the survivors fled. The Slitheen now thinks the alliance is over. The Slitheen saw the Tjmp'hlckhms, mistaking them for the Smhkclh'pmjt. It charged, and brutally stabbed one. "Schmidt gits! When the rest of your army is slaughtered, you should retreat. Can't you take a hint?" The Slitheen killed another, and the confused Tjmp'hlckhms raised their weapons. They opened fire, but the Slitheen did the matrix and dodged the lasers. The lasers couldn't scratch the hide of such an alien. The Slitheen screamed, as a nearby citizen spilled some vinegar all over the Slitheen. "You're all sons of a bitc-" The Slitheen exploded. Arnie 20:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) 41 McWhite looked all over Asgarnia from the last remaining part of the White Knights' Castle. Sarim was burned to the ground, Rimmington was nearly completely destroyed, Taverley and Burthorpe were mostly rubble, and Falador itself had taken the most damage. The "In The End" music was still playing. McWhite has actually grew quite fond of it. He realized something. "It is true. In the end, it doesn't even matter. Asgarnia made it through. That's all that matters." Demansio came running up to McWhite with the new roster of the Asgarnian Marine Corps and the remaining population of the citizens of Asgarnia. "Sir, the new list of survivors." "Thank you," he thanked. The King looked over it again. 4th Platoon, F Company, F Battalion, Asgarnian Marine Corps Two members accounted for. All others found killed-in-action. Knight Demansio Marine Nyenson 5th Platoon, F Company, F Battalion, Asgarnian Marine Corps One member accounted for. All others most likely all killed-in-action or missing. Junior Marine Tumarrin 1st Platoon, R Company, F Battalion, Asgarnian Marine Corps All members killed-in-action. McWhite crossed out the "Junior" that was in front of Tumarrin, and added a "White" in front of Demansio. 21:41, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Epilogue The remaining Skaroth had fled and scattered, pretending the end of the world never nearly happened. Nazaratol was reported in the heat of battle, he found out the Daleks had left, and tried to make amends by sacrificing himself, as a guard tower fell on him. Nazaratol had saved ten marines from being crushed by pushing them out of the way. Meanwhile, on the outside of the planet the Cult of Skaro's plan to decimate the planet was foiled, so they gave up and went back to their Void ship, to travel through time in the name of the Daleks. The Doomsday Device was destroyed, and the Judoon swore never to speak about RuneScape again. But they did slaughter any Schmid'phjt they saw, to avenge their leader's death. Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen thought he was the last of the family Slitheen, but he was wrong. When he died, other Slitheen members felt his pain, and wish to locate where he died and seek vengeance. Kalgar was in the Slitheen ship where he died. The force fields of the ship were malfunctioned, yet the Varrockian guards used dwarf cannons to destroy the ship. The Grim Reaper oversaw the battles, yet the Reaper is a mystical being. He knows of every living creature in the universe, but the Reaper favoured the invaders more. But if he did help the Skaroth, it would create a time paradox (the Reaper can travel in time) and unleash the time sensitive monsters called Reapers, which were named after the Grim Reaper himself. The Reaper found Cyranus' compression field. He tucked it away. The Reaper wrote up a full list of the dead. Grim Reapers list of the dead since the Battle of Asgarnia Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen Nazaratol Kalgar Sir Amik Varze The Judoon Chief Private Tarikto Mll'kh Vrkn Tn'tw Jtrt Ktw'rn Fdpth Many of the Asgarnian Marine Corps Many of the Smhkclh'pmjt Order Many of the Tjmp'hlckhms Order Arnie 15:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) =Quotes from the Story= Suddenly, there appeared to be a bright, huge explosion in the sky above. "Look!' said the king. "It's Jesus Christ returning from heaven! Judgement day is upon us! We are all going to burn in hell for our sins!" "Lies!' shouted the general. "its another trick from those blasted wizards in Yanille!" =Quick Timeline of Battle= :8:30 PM - Drills occur at White Knight Castle. :9:00 PM - Robbers prosecuted by Paladar in Wilderness. :9:15 PM - Sir Amik Varze is wounded by the Slitheen, taken to Taverley. :9:45 PM - Sir Amik Varze is killed by Dalek Thay; McWhite becomes king. :10:00 PM - McWhite boosts security in Taverley area. :10:30 PM - Nazaratol attempts invasion of Falador, and suceeds. :10:32 PM - Slitheen gains control of the Dwarven Mine. :11:05 PM - Port Sarim explodes; Daleks take control of what's left. :11:15 PM - Slitheen plays "In the End" on a human MP3 player. :11:45 PM - Vrkn and his army arrive and wound Dalek Thay. :12:02 AM - Taverley is taken by Vrkn and his troops. :12:20 AM - Judoon arrive and battle Vrkn's troops. :12:31 AM - Vrkn is killed by Judoon Chief. :12:38 AM - Jtrt, the new leader of Vrkn's troops, burns Burthorpe. :12:45 AM - Fdpth, a rebel, forms alliance with McWhite in Varrock. :1:01 AM - McWhite forms alliance with King Roald. :1:12 AM - Jtrt escapes Daleks and forms alliance with Hetty. :1:30 AM - Kalgar and Slitheen attempt invasion of Varrock. Before they leave, their spaceship heavily bombs Falador. :1:46 AM - Fdpth plants acid-shooting trees to protect Asgarnia. :2:01 AM - Slitheen proposes alliance with McWhite. :2:17 AM - Jtrt's troops invade; all are killed. :2:21 AM - Slitheen explodes. :2:30 AM - Battle of Asgarnia officially ends. The Grim Reaper plans something sinister.... Category:Role Play Category:Runiverse